1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sliding rail assembly for a server cabinet and, in particular, to a sliding rail assembly having different types of positioning structures for selection.
2. Related Art
A conventional server cabinet adapted for receiving server equipment utilizes layered drawer-structures to receive the server equipment. Therefore, numerous sliding rails are used in the server cabinet. The sliding rails for the server cabinet are heavy, so they are not easily assembled. Hence, a pair of positioning structures is usually disposed on two ends of the sliding rail. The sliding rail is positioned by engaging the positioning structure into a positioning hole of the server cabinet, and then the sliding rail is screwed to the server cabinet.
There are positioning holes of different specifications, and different types of positioning structures may be incompatible, thus causing inconvenience in assembling the sliding rails.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor made various studies to overcome the above-mentioned problems to realize the improvements, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.